


Bottom of the ocean

by Baby_gerken1020



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lost Love, Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_gerken1020/pseuds/Baby_gerken1020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever loved something  or someone, loved... One day you could love something or someone with all your heart and you could wake up the next morning not loving it like you did before, love can be such a meaningful thing, important thing, daring thing. That's the thing it's daring you have to dare, dare taking the risk to love. Love is like a truth or dare game giving all the truth and daring yourself to take the risk, a risk to trust your heart and to follow the dare your brain tells you, tells you to go with your heart and LOVE. But sometimes a truth or dare game can get boring or go wrong, in this case the truth or dare game got boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom of the ocean

Harry walked in through the double doors walking into the halls of the high school he loves oh so much, Harry started looking around to find his boyfriend and friends only to find they're friends.

"Hey guys where's Lou" Harry asks his friends Niall, Liam, and Zayn.

"He didn't tell you" Liam asks

"Tell me what" Harry asks

"He's been sick for like two weeks, he's at the doctors" Liam says

"What he's been sick and for that long oh my god" Harry says

"Ya your not a very good boyfriend dude, you didn't even know he was sick. I'm not even his boyfriend and I noticed" Niall says

Harry hasn't been hanging out with Louis like he used to, so no he didn't notice and yes he is a horrible boyfriend for so many different reasons. He doesn't feel the same he doesn't feel the butterflies in the pit of his tummy every time he sees louis, the missing every part of Louis when he left for class or home, the tingles every time he touched Louis, and the LOVE. He doesn't feel the love he had for Louis like he had before, well at least he thinks he lost the love he had for Louis. Harry was going to tell Louis today that he wants a break and on top of that He's moving because his mom got a new job, which Harry thinks it's a good thing that he's moving because now he doesn't need to deal with seeing Louis every day at school.

Meanwhile Louis is sitting in the doctors office waiting for the results to come in, while he waits he starts thinking what if he's dying? What is he going to tell Harry? How is he going to tell harry? Louis thinks just as his doctor walks in with a clipboard.

"Well mr. Tomlinson I have some weird news but it could be good or bad news in your point of view" Louis doctor says

"Ok bad news" Louis says trying to seem calm, thinking he's going to die and he just wants to get it over with it. He just want to hear it and leave.

"you can not have an abortion" Louis's doctor tells Louis.

An abortion? Isn't that for getting rid of a baby one someone's pregnant?

"Are you telling me I'm pregnant" Louis asks his doctor.

"Well that sort of the good news mr. Tomlinson you are indeed pregnant two months to be exact" Louis's doctor tells Louis.

To say Louis was stunned was a understatement now how is he going to explain that to Harry? It would have been easier to tell Harry he was dying. And the abortion part he couldn't get one if he happened to not like he wanted one he would never do that, it's a life, it's alive, it's a part of him and Harry. They're going to have a baby with each other, a baby.

"I think it would be a good idea to do an ultrasound to check on the fetus" Louis's doctor says Louis just nods

After the following the doctor to another room, Louis had to lay down on an exam table with he's shirt up. Louis's doctor put some blue gel on Louis's stomach then put a wand to Louis's stomach, noises filled the room like white noise. The doctor finally stopped finding what he wanted, Louis was to scared to look he was terrified to look, looking makes it real.

"Mr Tomlinson" Louis's doctor calls Louis hums.

"Would you like to see your baby" Louis's doctor ask

Louis wants to look but at the same time he doesn't, he knows if he looks he'll get attached. Louis turns his head slowly to look at the small screen that's black and white, that black and white screen had a jelly bean like shape in the middle of the screen. Louis thought to himself that right there is a baby, their baby Harry and his baby. Louis found himself smiling at the small jelly bean shaped that was their baby, Louis's doctor printed out two ultrasound pictures and gave Louis a few subscriptions tablets for the pregnancy.

Louis pulled up to the school sitting in the seat looking down at the ultrasound picture, Louis thought to himself I could wait just a little bit longer to tell Harry that wouldn't hurt would it? Louis got out of the car and walked into the school going straight for the lunch room to tell Harry that the doctors appointment went good. He texted Liam to give them warning, he's the closes to Liam he thinks Liam is going to be the first person he's going to tell. Louis walks into the lunch room to see like always Niall shoving his face, Liam watching Niall (crush), Zayn talking to Perrie, and Harry on his cell. Louis pulled out his cell and texts Harry as he waited for Harry to get his text which he did, Harry looked at the cell and just put it back into his pocket. Louis was hurt wonder why Harry would do that, that's when Louis started to think again he started thinking what if Harry didn't love him, what if Harry didn't want their baby, what if he's going to have to rise their kid by himself.

"Lou" someone said to Louis breaking him out of his thoughts.

Louis looked up to see Harry.

"Ya" Louis says

"How was your doctors appointment" Harry asks

Like you care Louis thought.

"I don't know good" Louis says with a snappy ton

"Ok good because I need to talk to you" Harry says

Here it comes he's dumping me the same day I find out I'm having his baby.

"Louis I think we should take a break" Harry says

"Wow you picked a perfect day for this, I was planning to do the same thing" Louis yelled, Louis is angry Harry was really breaking up with him on the same day he found out he's pregnant.

"Really good oh and my moving to" Harry says

"No dumb ass I was being sarcastic" Louis yells not even noticing the Harry's moving part.

"Oh" Harry says "well I'...

"Don't even say it just don't I'm done you want to go, go a head have fun, hope your happy" Louis says walking out of the lunch room louis hearing Liam running after him and Niall and Zayn yelling at Harry.

..........................  
For Louis it's been a bad month seeing Harry at school acting like he didn't care like nothing happened, well to Louis he acts the same way which was a lie, Louis cares his having Harry's baby. Harry's moving tomorrow so he's saying his good byes to everyone, Louis is deriding it he doesn't want to even be around Harry knowing the the father of his child is moving away. Louis hasn't told anyone about being pregnant he knows he has to sooner or later, sooner then later because he already has a small bump. Other then losing Harry the father of his child he's excited about having this baby and he's proud to carry their baby, Louis doesn't want to hid that he's pregnant he's proud of it. Its just Louis is going to wait till Harry moves to tell the world and Louis doesn't care that it's weird because it happens it's just rare, that and Louis is one of the most popular kids in school soon.

"Hey Lou it's my last day and I don't want to leave us leaving it with us having a fight between us" Harry say

"Ok Harry it's fine I forgot all about the fight so let's get to the saying good byes, for me it's going to be hard to say but I want you to be happy because I love you and always will so be happy Harry find love again ok" Louis tells Harry who smiles.

"Can I hug you" Harry asks Louis, Louis just nods hoping Harry won't notice the small bump under his as normal striped shirt.

"Wow Lou gain a little bit of weight did ya" Harry says placing his large hand over Louis small bump for a minute then walked away not before saying bye and I'll miss you.

That would be the one and only time Harry would do that Louis thought, it felt amazing to Louis even if Harry didn't know his child was in that small bump that he thought was just fat it still meant everything to Louis. Louis ran to the closest bathroom he could when the end bell rang to cry, to cry because he's pregnant, because the father of the child has no idea about the baby and is leaving, that he's going to be an only parent, and that the love of his life doesn't love him back.

"Lou" Louis hears Liam call making Louis let out a heart-aching sob.

"Lou he's not worth your tears" Liam tells Louis walking into the stall Louis was in.

"I'm not crying for him" Louis says

How can Louis tell Liam that he's crying for his baby because his baby will never know who it's father is, never know its father like he had.

"Then why are you crying" Liam asks

Louis reaches in his back pocket for his wallet.

"I'm pregnant" Louis say bluntly handing Liam his now open wallet. Liam took the wallet from Louis looking at it then places it on the floor, Liam then pulls a now crying Louis in his arms.

"Lou why didn't you tell him" Liam asks rubbing Louis's back.

"He doesn't love me anymore why would he love the child I'm carrying" Louis says


End file.
